


18/04/2010

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	18/04/2010

Somewhere in Sheffield a young woman keeps her vigil  
While a militant midwife sneers at motherhood's first attempts

They say it's volcano ash blocking out the stars we forgot  
But it's just another dirty UK night

Chucking out time at the 80s club and chucking up time at the kebab shop  
Where rough girls pick fights over chips and boys

A travelling salesman sees the streetlife through the bars of his hotel  
He thinks that London is the loneliest place on earth

Lovers fight over titbits and dogs bark at house alarms, ignored by Neighbourhood Watch  
A misunderstood kid sets fire to the school dustbins

Students puke in taxis and cigarette butts litter the pub doors  
A nurse on lates runs late and another roadkill badger bites the dust

We are nation of the hopeless and the helpless  
Crying for our mothers in the dark


End file.
